Death
Death is not a physical serial killer but is the primary antagonist of the Final Destination film series created by Jeffrey Reddick.' Films '''Final Destination (2000)' Alex Browning has a preminition of a plane explosion that kills him and his high school class. He panics and is thrown off the plane along with six others. Now death stalks the survivors as they were never ment to get off the plane and kills them in extremly gruesome fashions. Final Destination 2 (2003) One year after the first film Kimberly Corman has a preminition of a car pile up on Route 23. killing her and her friends. She stalls the on ramp preventing the accident from occuring and saving everyones life. But like the first film, they were not ment to be alive and Death balances it out by killing off all of those who are ment to be dead. Final Destination 3 (2006) Five years later, a group of high schoolers attend an amusment park for grad night. One of them a girl named Wendy has a vision of a roller coaster derailment that kills her, her friends, and many others. She demands to be let off before the ride before it begins and avoids her fate. In the end death kills them all. The Final Destination (2009) Nick O' Bannon watches a race with his friends and girlfriend Lori. He has a vision of the cars colliding, sending debris into the stadium and causing it to collapse on him and his friends. He leaves followed by many others who would have died in the initial crash. Following the accident everyone begins dying including Nick himself and Lori. Final Destination 5 (2011) Sam Lawton boards a bus on his way to a company retreat with his fellow co-workers and girlfriend Molly. He has a vision of a bridge they are on collapsing killing all but Molly who manages to successfully cross the bridge. He manages to get everyone off of the bridge before the collapse saving their lives. In the days that follow everyone begins to die includind Sam and Molly who are killed in the plane explosion from the first film. Deaths Rules According to William Bloodworth a mortician who has a vast knowledge of Death, Death has specific rules when it comes to killing his victims; *If someone manages to intervene in someone else's death then they would be temporarily skipped until death comes back for them *'New life conquers death'. In Final Destination 2 Kimberly Corman deduced that if a survivor of the pile up named Isabella had her baby then this would end it all. But she was never ment to die in the pile up anyway so this didn't do her much good, *'If the last person on deaths list were to kill themselves '''then this would screw up deaths list and end it. This is just a theory thought up by a character in Final Destination 3. *'Someone who is not next on Death's list can not kill themselves.' This is proven in Final Destination 1, 2 and 4. *'Someone could kill another person '''who would take their place on Death's list, although they will only live as long as the person they killed would have lived. Signs and Omens In some cases Death gives his victims red herrings whenever someone is going to die. For example the plane that exploded in the first film was called Flight 180. This is a recurring omen and a 180 will pop up every once in a while when someone is going to die. Appearance Death is never physically seen but his presence is known whenever there is a large gust of wind or a large shadow.